It Was All for a Friend
by JakzDaDon
Summary: A complete retelling of the entire Kingdom Hearts II story with Roxas as the main character. The story starts off the moment Xion dies and follows Roxas on his quest to destroy Kingdom Hearts as the challenges he faces get increasingly difficult.
1. Prologue

**Prologue: Quest to Destroy Kingdom Hearts**

"Roxas..." said the girl with shoulder length jet black hair as she was closing in on her last breath as she lay in our hero's arms. "All those hearts that I've captured...Kingdom Hearts...set them free."

"Kingdom Hearts...free them" he repeated. Roxas watched in horror as the girl began to crystallise from her feet towards the rest of her body.

"It's too late...for me to undo my mistakes. But you can't let Xemnas have Kingdom Hearts. You can't...good bye Roxas...see you again. I'm glad I got to meet you...and of course Axel too. You're both my best friends." She slowly placed her hand on Roxas' cheek with all her remaining strength. "Never forget. That's the truth." And with that her hand slowly fell back down.

"No." Roxas said as he caught her hand and held it tight in an attempt to keep the girl alive. "Xion...who else will I have ice-cream with?" His desperate efforts to keep Xion alive fell on deaf ears as her crystallisation continued up her body and crumbled into millions of pieces that flew into the sky, showcasing a beautiful sight of twinkling lights and leaving nothing but a single sea shell in her place. "Xion..." was all that escaped Roxas' lips as he helplessly wept for the loss of one of his only friends.

Once he had collected all his thoughts together, the young Nobody decided to fulfil his friend's final request. He was going to destroy Kingdom Hearts. And nothing would stand in his way.


	2. The First Step of Many

**Chapter 1: The First Step of Many**

Roxas placed the sea shell Xion left behind in his left inside pocket so that it would be as close to his heart as possible. He found it funny that he was talking about his own heart. He's a Nobody...right? But he did feel something; something deep inside of him. He decided to ponder on the matter later and opened a dark corridor. Once he was inside the realm of darkness, Roxas was surrounded by dozens of Darksides. This confused him. The cloak organisation members wear was supposed to protect them as they travelled through the darkness.

"_Were these things sent after me by the organisation?"_ Roxas thought to himself. One of the Darksides reached out to grab Roxas but he managed to some light energy to his feet to perform a light dash towards the exit and found himself in the World That Never Was and continued do so until he reached the castle. _"No matter what heartless are after me they can't get inside the castle because it's got a protective barrier around it."_ And he was right. The Darksides, Shadows and Neo Shadows all stopped pursuing him once he reached the castle.

Roxas entered Organisation XIII's stronghold in the World That Never Was with fierce determination in his eyes. But with each step he took, he realised how foolish he was being. Xemnas would never let him waltz in and destroy kingdom Hearts. He would have to defeat each of the organisation's members before even thinking of destroying Kingdom Hearts and freeing the hearts that he and Xion collected over the past year and he'd also need to avoid using dark corridors to get to the top because the organisations heartless would be after him. He'd also need to hold back on all of his fights so he could save his strength. But before he could strategise a plan of action, he had lost his concentration. He felt a familiar presence.

Roxas looked up and saw Xaldin leisurely descend from above. He always liked to make an entrance from above.

"So you have returned, Roxas. But with no intention of rejoining us I presume." Xaldin said in his usual superior tone.

"No."

"Surely you know we cannot complete Kingdom Hearts without the Keyblade. Join Organisation XIII again and we can complete Kingdom Hearts!"

Roxas only shook his head and said, "I've got a better idea. How 'bout I destroy you both!"

Xaldin let out a maniacal laugh at the new level of naivety Roxas had reached. "So be it. We have other methods of using the power of the Keyblade. In the end you are as expendable as everyone else." And with that, Xaldin launched five of his six lances straight at Roxas. Roxas leapt to his left but Xaldin used the wind to redirect his attacks. Realising that evading the guided attacks were impossible, Roxas summoned his Oathkeeper and Oblivion to skilfully knock away the incoming +projectiles. He regained his balance and dashed towards Xaldin to make his counter attack. Xaldin used his remaining lance to parry his foolish opponent's attacks. As the two were locked in combat, Xaldin beckoned his other lances to return to him with his index finger, hoping to stab the Keyblade wielder from behind and finish the fight. Roxas realised Xaldin's plan in time to counteract the attack by hurling his Oblivion into a Strike Raid with his right hand whilst expertly defending himself with his left hand from the lancer's direct assault. Xaldin soon realised that Roxas' fighting skill was greater than his. So to turn the tide of the battle in his favour, he decided to overpower Roxas. He let out a powerful shockwave with himself as the epicentre which sent Roxas flying. This gave Xaldin the time to extend two of his lances and spin them with such force that they created a huge horizontal vortex of wind which pinned Roxas to the wall. Roxas tried with all his might to hold out his Keyblades in the shape of an X to negate the force of the intense winds but they were just too strong. Xaldin smirked at the opportunity and sent three of his four remaining lances all spiralling towards Roxas' chest as the vortex raged on. Roxas just managed to redirect the lances with his Oathkeeper right past his left shoulder but he didn't notice the final lance which shadowed the other three which impaled his right shoulder, leaving him pinned to the wall. Xaldin watched as his plan unfolded perfectly and finally stopped his vortex and returned the two lances causing the vortex to his hands. He slowly approached Roxas as he savoured his victory over the Keyblade wielder.

"You never were the...brightest member of our organisation. Definitely the most useful but only because you were fortunate enough to be the Keyblade's chosen. Pity it chose an imprudent weakling like you" said Xaldin as he raised his two lances to make the final blow.

Out of sheer desperation Roxas pulled out the lance in his right shoulder with his left hand and held it alongside the Oathkeeper. The sudden pain was immense but his will to fight was greater. Roxas performed a Strike Raid with his Oathkeeper. Xaldin decided to block the attack but it knocked one of the lances out of his hands. Roxas did the same with the Oblivion regardless of the pain he inflicted on himself by doing so. Once Xaldin was defenceless, Roxas launched the lance that was once in his shoulder though the air and into its Xaldin's chest.

"To think...I could be proved wrong...so...easily..."

Roxas watched as Xaldin and his lances slowly faded into darkness piece by piece. Once he finally disappeared, Roxas saw out of the corner of his eye another organisation member leaving through a dark corridor. His hood was up so you couldn't see his face.

"_Was he watching the whole time?"_

Roxas realised that whoever was watching must've left to inform the other organisation members about him. He had to move quickly while he still had the element of surprise on his side. Roxas took a step forward but winced as he remembered the pain in his shoulder. He hesitated, but then continued on as he clenched his wounded shoulder.

"I have to go on...for Xion."


	3. The Kiddo's All Grown Up

**Chapter 2: The Kiddo's All Grown Up**

"Come on! You know I'm not much of a fighter!"

"Lord Xemnas would not be pleased if I told him of your lack of will to follow even the simplest orders Demyx."

"Okay! Okay! Chill out Saix! I'm going! Sheesh..."

Saix turned around, created a dark corridor and left without another word.

Demyx began to prepare for the top priority mission he was just assigned to along with every other member of the organisation.

"Heh...I think I'm gonna miss him if somebody pulls off this mission" said Demyx to himself.

As the lazy musician was preparing another dark corridor opened behind him.

"I told you I'm-" Demyx stopped mid-sentence when he realised it wasn't Saix again.

* * *

><p>Roxas trudged along the white futuristic corridors looking for the quickest way to reach the top of the castle. He needed to avoid as many fights as possible until he destroyed kingdom Hearts. He was barely able to walk after the first.<p>

"Wish I didn't use all my supplies in my fight with Xion" he said to himself. Just then, he realised that someone was coming and turned around instantly to defend himself. But to his surprise, it was someone he had never met before. She had long platinum blonde hair, pale skin and wore nothing but a cotton dress that was so white it had a faint glow to it. The only thing Roxas recognised about the girl were her eyes. They were like Xion's and his. Two sapphire orbs as deep as the ocean's waters. The mysterious girl began to approach Roxas. Roxas summoned his Oblivion while grasping his wounded shoulder with his left hand. The girl didn't even flinch and continued to approach him as if nothing happened. Once her face was inches away from his she finally stopped and said,

"Silly. There's no way you can fight like that" in a calming tone. She raised her left hand above the gaping hole in Roxas' shoulder and began to emit a mint green glow. Roxas was confused and checked under his hand only to find that his wound was completely gone! He tried testing out his newly repaired shoulder by stretching his arm but pain was still emitting from the same place. "I may have healed it but the muscle is still new and it may take some time before you're completely fine." The girl then handed over a potion to Roxas. "This is all I have right now. Please. Take it." Roxas slowly took the potion from her hand, still unsure of her intentions. "Xigbar is in the room up ahead."

"Who-" Roxas was interrupted when the girl placed her finger on his lips and said,

"I wanted to meet you, at least once." Roxas was flattered by the statement but even more confused. Who is this girl and why is she helping him? Before he could ask her anything the girl opened a dark corridor and left.

Roxas stood there wondering what the heck just happened but eventually decided to move on and not waste anymore time. He marched over to the room where the girl said Xigbar was and slowly opened the door.

"There's nobody here..." Roxas inched towards the centre of the room, taking even more caution with each step he took. Suddenly, a purple beam of energy raced towards Roxas from behind, aiming for his head. The Keyblade wielder instinctively turned and deflected the attack and saw Xigbar hanging from the ceiling.

"You've gotten pretty good tiger!" said the one eyed man, trying to annoy Roxas before jumping down to a safe distance from him.

"That's not my name" stated Roxas.

"So have you been a good boy recently?" Roxas stared back at Xigbar menacingly. "Guess not. Well enough with the small talk now. I heard you went and deep sixed your little Popsicle-buddy!"

"SHUT UP!" exclaimed Roxas, clearly enraged by what the gunner had just said.

"Oh so you think you're a fully fledged Keyblade wielder eh? You've got the angry look down" said Xigbar humouring himself with the déjà vu.

Roxas had enough and dashed toward Xigbar at top speed. Xigbar began firing at Roxas but all of the attacks were easily deflected by Roxas' Oblivion. Once Roxas felt he was close enough, he leapt into the air, summoned his Oathkeeper and swung it down towards Xigbar. At the very last moment, Xigbar teleported to a nearby balcony and combined his two gun's into a Sniper rifle. Xigbar shot multiple blasts at Roxas but the kiddo effortlessly dodged and weaved and flipped out of harm's way. Xigbar quickly became frustrated and began charging a shot that would be both faster and more powerful. During the time it took for Xigbar to charge his next attack Roxas had already calculated its speed and trajectory and was able to bounce it straight back to Xigbar. The shot Xigbar had made became faster after Roxas hit it back so Xigbar was left no choice but to teleport to safety again. He now stood in plain sight right in front of Roxas as he made two small wormholes on either side of himself as high as his shoulders. He pointed his guns at their respective wormholes and began to fire. To Roxas' surprise, the attacks were teleporting to his sides! Without a moment to lose Roxas stretched out his arms on either side and began to spin his Keyblades at an insane speed. But with each rotation he made, Roxas was putting more and more stress on his right shoulder. If he made the slightest error now Xigbar's shot's would surely rip him to shreds. The pain was quickly becoming too much to bear but the shots were being fired so quickly at such close range that Roxas knew he wouldn't be able to jump out of the cross fire in time. His right arm was just about to give out when Xigbar abruptly stopped firing.

"Aw, gotta reload" admitted Xigbar in disappointment. Roxas used the opportunity to rest his aching shoulder. Unfortunately, Xigbar had finished reloading before Roxas was ready to fight again and began firing straight at him. Roxas used his light dash to retreat behind a wide pillar so he could rest his arm more.

"Now where did that little tiger go?" Xigbar asked sarcastically as he headed straight towards the pillar. Roxas decided to stop holding back for the sake of finishing the fight as quickly as possible without receiving further damage. He enveloped both of his Keyblades with light and used another light dash to quickly appear beside Xigbar. Roxas feinted with his Oblivion causing Xigbar to lose balance then twirled and slashed Xigbar's torso with the Oathkeeper. The gunner writhed in pain but refuse to give up.

"I keep forgetting 'don't mess with Keyblade wielders'. But you know what? That just means I made the right choice" said Xigbar as he started to float up towards the absolute centre of the room. He pointed his two guns towards the ceiling and made another wormhole. Roxas stood in a defensive pose ready for anything. Xigbar started to fire but this time the shots were being multiplied and were coming from all directions! Roxas responded to Xigbar's ultimate attack with his own ultimate defence. He extended his arms to either side and formed a spherical barrier of light that absorbed each and every one of the shots that were fired. Once Xigbar was finally exhausted from maintaining all of those wormholes, Roxas used the time to cloak his Keyblades with the energy he had absorbed and performed and X-shaped slash in Xigbar's direction, sending off a huge shockwave that carried with it all of the energy Roxas had harnessed from Xigbar's barrage. The shockwave cut through Xigbar's mid-section like butter faster than he could blink with that one good eye. Xigbar flopped to the ground and faded back in to darkness just like Xaldin did. Roxas reached into his pocket and found the potion the mysterious girl gave to him earlier. He was about to use it but then thought against it.

"_I have to save this for later" _Roxas thought to himself as he returned the potion to his pocket. He had a feeling things would only get even more difficult.

* * *

><p>"I'm game."<p>

"Good. See to it that you don't fail like the others."

"The cards just weren't in their favour."

"Then be sure that yours are. Someone has defeated Demyx but it wasn't Roxas." Saix opened a dark corridor and left.

"So we have a joker in our midst..." Luxord shuffled his deck like he always did before a fight. He liked to see whether luck really was on his side rather than making his own luck. Just then, another dark corridor opened. "...and here he is."


	4. A Burning Desire

**Chapter 3: A Burning Desire**

In a secret computer room hidden deep within Twilight Town stood two figures. The older of the two wore mostly red including the bandages that covered his face. The other was a young boy dressed in an Organisation XIII cloak with a bandage over his eyes.

"DiZ" said the young boy.

"Yes?" said the older one with a deep voice.

"What's going on? Why are you letting him run off? We had the perfect chance when he beat the replica."

"My goal, Riku, is to get revenge on the apprentice who betrayed me and restore order to all the worlds I corrupt with my foolishness. It matters not who helps me achieve this goal as long as progress is being made" said the old man with a slight hint of bitterness as he spoke of his negative effect on the worlds.

"And what if he dies fighting the organisation?"

"There is strong evidence to suggest that if a Nobody was to die and their true selves still existed they would simply return to their true selves and become whole rather than fade into darkness."

"So you think I'm just gonna sit here and wait!" asked Riku, irritated by how the old man was ignoring his best friend.

"That, my boy, is completely up to you. I will not stop you so long as your actions do not interfere with my plans in the long run."

"That's all I needed to hear" said Riku as he left.

"Where are you going?"

"Just to go see a few friends of Sora's."

* * *

><p>Roxas finally found the elevator and rode it to the highest level it would go. He brought his hand to his chest where he left Xion's sea shell and whispered,<p>

"I'm almost there." Partially to reassure Xion that her wish would soon be granted as well as himself because he knew he couldn't take much more of this. Having to manipulate so much energy and converting it into his own attack during his fight with Xigbar left him absolutely exhausted. But at least his right shoulder stopped hurting like the girl said it would. Once he started thinking of that girl again, Roxas felt a strange feeling in his chest. It started rumbling and growing. Roxas never felt such a feeling before.

"_Is this what it feels like to listen to your heart?"_ thought Roxas. But before he could figure it out, the feeling rose from his chest all the way up to his mouth and came out as a huge thundering burp that echoed through the halls.

"...Better lay off the ice-cream for a while..." said Roxas out loud as he slowly continued along his path.

At long last, he finally found himself directly beneath the roof top of the tallest tower in the castle. But his excitement was short-lived when he saw Saix looking up at Kingdom Hearts through the glass wall. He turned and said,

"Only you could've made it this far, Roxas. With Kingdom Hearts shining down on me things will be different this time."

Without a word, Roxas summoned both his Keyblades and adjusted himself into a fighting pose. Saix followed suit and summoned his Claymore and began to use the moonlight from Kingdom Hearts to go into his berserk mode. His hair began to spike upwards and his ears grew longer and pointier. Roxas always thought that the way Saix floated up into the air when going into his berserk mode made it look more like a 'Jesus mode' but nobody ever agreed with him. Saix suddenly came crashing down to the ground mindlessly smashing the floor as he headed towards Roxas, sending ripples of moon energy spreading all across the floor. Roxas jumped and began to float in the air to avoid the dangers below. Saix screamed,

"BEGONE!" before he tossed a copy of his claymore at Roxas. Roxas dodged the attack and flew down to Saix while raising both of his Keyblades over his right shoulder to thrust them down. Saix countered with his own rage-filled attack and the two clashed at equal strength. A blinding light spread in all directions from the point of contact as the two determined Nobodies attempted to overpower one-another. Saix eventually got the upper hand and yelled "MOVE ASIDE!" as he shoved Roxas away, sending him crashing through the glass wall and onto a balcony bellow. But he wasn't done yet. Saix jumped down after him and slammed his Claymore onto Roxas but little did he know that Roxas used the few seconds he had to charge his Keyblades with light energy strong enough to smack him back into the air. Saix was so shocked by the brute force that Roxas was able to muster that he didn't notice Roxas fly up after him until the last second. Although Saix was barely able to block the attack, it was still strong enough to knock him back through the broken glass wall. Roxas climbed back inside with exhaustion written all over his face. Once noticing this, Saix smirked and swung his Claymore to create a powerful gust of wind so strong that Roxas was forced to stab his Keyblades into the ground to stop himself from flying back out. Saix found his chance and sprinted towards Roxas swinging his Claymore again Roxas ducked under the attack only to be greeted with a boot to the face. Saix kicked Roxas so hard he was sent flying back out the glass wall but this time he managed to hold on to the ledge. Saix slowly approached the dangling boy and speared his left hand with the tip of his Claymore, which caused Roxas to cry out in agony.

"Regardless of the strength you lost in your previous battles today, I expected much more from 'The Key of Destiny'" said Saix as he charged a ball of moon energy in his left hand, ready to blast Roxas off the face of the world.

"BURN BABY!" and with that outburst, two Chakrams surrounded by a flurry of dancing flames raced towards Saix, pierced him in his back and made him stagger a bit. However, although his berserk mode was running out he was still much more resilient to attacks. Saix violently wrenched out his Claymore from Roxas' hand, causing him to fall back down the balcony and grunt in pain upon impact.

"Now this is a surprising turn of events, yet, completely expected of you, Axel" said Saix in a completely neutral manner.

Axel only stared back at his former friend with a fiery look in his eyes. He then summoned his Chakrams back to his hands and used his magic to form a huge flaming ring around them with flames that reached as high as the ceiling. Axel stepped back into the flames he made to conceal himself then positioned himself so he could directly aim for any vital spots. Saix knew that his old friend's speed was hard to keep up with if you're caught in this particular trap. So he decided to do something he hadn't done since before he even became a Nobody. Saix started to sacrifice more of his remaining time in berserk mode and more of his sanity to power up himself tenfold. Axel sprinted out of his hiding spot towards Saix from the rear, leaving behind a blazing trail. With his newly heightened senses Saix was able to anticipate the attack and swatted away Axel with ease, thus cancelling his fire trap spell. Saix dashed in front of Axel at near lightning speed and started hammering down blow after blow on him while Axel desperately tried to defend himself with his Chakrams but he knew he wouldn't be able to keep it up for long. The sheer speed and raw power Saix displayed almost 'scared' Axel. At last, Saix batted away Axel's Chakrams and swung down for the final blow but abruptly stopped half way. His hair was back to its original style, his ears returned to their normal shape and the Oblivion was pierced through his spine and out of his chest.

"Kingdom...Hearts" was all Saix managed to say before he began to disintegrate and fade into darkness. Once he had completely disappeared, Roxas and Axel finally found each other.

"Axel? What are you doing here?" asked a puzzled Roxas.

"What does it look like? I'm helping you! That's what best friends do. I thought you had that memorized." The two friends laughed at the slight alteration of Axel's catch phrase.

"But, if you get on the organisation's bad side they'll destroy you."

"And that's why we're gonna destroy them first" said Axel all knowingly. Roxas couldn't help but smile at how Axel tried to lift his spirits.

"Well you better be ready" said Roxas. "There's still three more members to go."

"Correction: There's just one left to go! The other two weaklings were taken care of by yours truly" said the proud Axel.

"Whoa! How'd you do it!" questioned Roxas with his typically childish curiosity.

"Well Demyx was a pushover to begin with so no need to go into detail there but instead of fighting Luxord he challenged me to a card game to save his strength and when I beat him he went nuts and killed himself" stated Axel bluntly.

"But I thought he was the king of games."

"Let's just say...I had a few tricks up my sleeve" said Axel as he pulled up his sleeve to show Roxas the Aces he had hidden. Roxas was disappointed by the fact that Axel cheated but was still glad that his friend was still okay. "Enough chit-chat. Let's finish off Xemnas." Axel and Roxas started walking towards the door. Roxas pulled out the potion he was given earlier and used it to heal his wounds and restore his stamina as the two walked.

"Where'd you get that?" asked Axel. Roxas looked at the empty potion bottle and smiled as he said,

"A friend gave it to me."

Axel was curious at first on who this new friend was but then decided against asking to save precious time.

"Axel, there's something I've been meaning to ask you" said Roxas as he fidgeted on the spot.

"What is it?"

"Is...Is it okay if...once Xion's back and everything's back to normal...I..."

"Spit it out man!" yelled Axel as his patience began to run thin.

"Is it okay if I ask my new friend to have ice-cream with us?"

"Sure I guess. But as long as they don't kill the mood though."

Roxas felt something in his chest soar and this time he knew it wasn't gas. Just the thought of being able to see that girl at the end of every day gave him butterflies in his stomach. He just couldn't wait.

* * *

><p>Riku stood in the centre of one of the hidden rooms of the abandoned mansion in front of two shrouded figures.<p>

"I've called you both here because you're the strongest of Sora's other worldly friends. Without your help Sora may never wake up from his sleep. Will you help me?"

"Of course" said one. The other remained silent.

"Thanks. Now here's what we're gonna do..."


	5. A Light within Darkness

**Chapter 4: A Light within Darkness**

Roxas and Axel finally reached the very top of the tallest tower in the Castle That Never Was. There Xemnas stared up at Kingdom Hearts with his arms stretched out as if he was worshiping it.

"The Keyblade," said Xemnas in his standard slow voice as he watched the energy flow of Kingdom Hearts, "a truly marvellous weapon." He then turned to face the traitors and asked, "But why is it that its wielder would turn back on the only life he ever knew and attack the very thing that could make him whole. Make him complete." Roxas summoned his Oblivion and pointed it at Xemnas.

"The only life I ever knew was one with my friends and because of you one of them is gone" said Roxas revealing his anger at the last part.

"So you mean to say that you are saddened by your fellow Nobody's absence? Ridiculous; you cannot feel – sorrow. No matter what misery befalls your non-existent life. You have no heart to feel with unless the three of us join Kingdom Hearts in all its glory and finally be – whole..."

"I'd rather destroy it and bring back Xion. We share a bond together and I never want it to break" stated Roxas with his eyes glued to Xemnas.

"If you insist on being my enemy, then I have no choice but to eliminate you both."

"Bring it on" said Axel as he twirled his Chakrams around, anxious to start fighting.

Xemnas raised both his hands and used his magic to alter reality and make the rooftop look like Memory's Skyscraper which he believed to be more appropriate for battle. Roxas and Xemnas both raced towards each other while Axel jumped high into the sky to give aerial support to his friend by throwing his Chakrams towards Xemnas. Xemnas realised that countering two attacks at once would be difficult so instead he created a dark barrier which knocked Roxas back to his starting position and the Chakrams back to Axel. The red haired assassin caught both of this signature weapons as he descended back down to the floor. At that moment, Xemnas swung his light-sabre at Axel who caught the attack between the teeth of his Chakram. He then skilfully twirled his Chakram to put Xemnas in an arm-lock and drove his other Chakram towards Xemnas' face. Xemnas blocked the attack with his remaining light-sabre and forced himself out of the arm-lock by spinning Axel around and viciously kicking him in the back. Before Xemnas could fully regain his composure, Roxas appeared behind him and thrust his Oathkeeper forwards. In response, Xemnas brought his right light-sabre over his back to stop the attack and swung the other around to counter which was easily blocked with the Oblivion. Xemnas then shoved Roxas back and roundhouse kicked him the face and did the same to Axel with his other foot who also attempted to surprise attack him. Xemnas then turned to Roxas and asked,

"You claim to have a bond with your friends but are you sure that bond belongs to you?"

"What do you mean?" asked Roxas in confusion.

"You find comfort with Axel and Xion because Sora finds comfort with two similar beings. Everything you ever felt was something that Sora once felt. You can never feel true emotion without a heart. And there is nothing you can do about it."

"Don't listen to him Roxas!" exclaimed Axel. "He's just playing with your head!" Roxas just stared into space as he allowed Xemnas' words to sink in. To save his friend during the moment of weakness, Axel tossed his Chakrams to his sides in such a way that they curved in the air and headed towards Xemnas from both his sides. Xemnas turned to face Axel and plunged his light-sabres into the handles of the two projectiles, stopping them in their tracks. Axel took a mental note of this and dashed towards Xemnas at top speed who launched his Chakrams back to him. Axel slid under the attack and used the momentum to leap high into the air. He summoned his Chakrams back and tossed them back to Xemnas. Surprised by the sudden turn of events, Xemnas could only evade the attack by running underneath Axel straight towards the Skyscraper. Roxas finally snapped out of his daze and chased after Xemnas who was oblivious to his return to the fight until the very last moment and was able dodge Roxas' attack by leaping into the air. Axel used the chance to toss his Chakrams once more while Xemnas was still in the air but he just about managed to knock them away. Roxas went up after Xemnas and who was still suffering from recoil thanks to Axel and stabbed him through his chest with both Keyblades with such force that the two were propelled towards the Skyscraper, slamming Xemnas into the wall and pinning him there. Roxas stared into the defeated Nobody's eyes and said,

"You may be right. But in that case, I'll just make Sora's feelings my own. I am me! Nobody else!" and with that Roxas yanked out his Keyblades from Xemnas' chest and the two fell to the ground. Upon Xemnas' defeat, the environment began to twist itself back into the tower it once was. The fallen leader of Organisation XIII moaned in pain at Roxas' feet who simply walked around him to face Kingdom Hearts. He pointed his Keyblades at Kingdom Hearts ready to unlock all the hearts which it held inside.

"Roxas look out!" shouted Axel but it was already too late. Xemnas flew up straight towards Kingdom Hearts and morphed inside it. Roxas and Axel watched in horror as the monumental mass of hearts compressed into itself as it grew brighter with each second until it became a blinding light in the sky. The two friends only nodded at each other before soaring through the air themselves heading for Kingdom Hearts and were slowly swallowed by its intense light. Roxas looked around and found himself standing on...nothing. His feet were firmly placed on something but it was totally invisible. All that could be seen in all directions were swirls of black, white and grey. Once he finally became aware of his surroundings, Roxas looked ahead and found Xemnas floating just above the 'ground' with his wounds completely healed, a new cloak with black and white swirls and electricity emanating from his hands.

"Former members of Organisation XIII," began Xemnas with his voice echoing across the vast nothingness, "This is your final warning. Join with me to become whole, or risk complete annihilation."

"We'll take option C" said Axel with a confident smirk.

"The one where we destroy you AND Kingdom Hearts!" Roxas finished. Xemnas gave a wicked grin at the two before teleporting in front of Roxas and grabbing his collar before hurling him upward. Axel found an opportunity to throw his Chakrams at Xemnas from close range but he teleported up to Roxas before he had the chance. Axel watched as Xemnas unleashed and unbelievably fast and aggressive combo with his light-sabres which became increasingly difficult for Roxas to defend himself from. The end of the combo sent Roxas plummeting back down which Xemnas followed up by firing a giant ball of condensed electrical energy from his palm after Roxas. From the ground, Axel brought both his hands together to focus his flames and shot a fireball almost as large as Xemnas' electricity ball in order to save Roxas. When the two destructive forces collided they created an awesome explosion followed by a powerful shockwave which accelerated Roxas' decent but he still managed to land on his feet beside Axel. The two warriors were shocked to see that beside Xemnas an identical copy of him began to form. One of the Xemnases teleported right next to them and swirled around the two placing multiple lasers around them in a circle while the other stayed in the air. Once the circle was complete, the lasers all rocketed towards Roxas and Axel who were forced to jump up to safety. But it wasn't safe for long because the remaining Xemnas began to fire the same lasers at the two but they managed to bat away the projectiles with their weapons. Axel hit one of the lasers in such a way that it bounced straight back towards Xemnas but it simply fazed through him which made him realise that the real Xemnas was the one coming from behind. Roxas noticed this and turned in mid air to perform a Strike Raid with both his Keyblades towards the real Xemnas before flying in their direction. The real Xemnas knocked away the incoming attacks, exposing his chest, which allowed Roxas to fire a ball of light energy at him. It was a direct hit but in the confusion of the smoke from the explosion, the real Xemnas locked Roxas into an electrical restraint emanating from his hands which sapped away at the Keyblade wielder's strength. Axel ran in to save Roxas but the fake Xemnas appeared before him and created a dark barrier which sent him flying back. The fake bolted up into the air and fired another giant ball of electrical energy. Axel coated his body in the strongest flames he could make to save himself from the blast and it worked but he still hit the floor with a load thud. The fake Xemnas leisurely descended to the space between Axel and Roxas and glared at him, waiting for his next move. Axel complied and tossed both of his Chakrams at the fake who allowed them to faze through him. Then Axel sidestepped to bring the real Xemnas into his line of sight, raised his right hand, snapped his fingers and yelled,

"IGNITE!" which set the real one on fire, forcing him to release Roxas from his electrical death trap. The fake Xemnas vanished as a result. Xemnas roundhouse kicked Roxas back to Axel and coated his body in darkness for a few seconds to rid himself of Axel's flames. He then flew up into the air and raised his hands and covered the entire area in darkness before a seemingly infinite number of lasers surrounded Roxas and Axel and were all immediately fired at the two. With no time to lose Roxas and Axel went back to back and blocked every single one of the incoming attacks with amazing speed, knocking most of the lasers back into incoming ones to save themselves time for blocking the more difficult ones. Xemnas increased the rate of fire and continued to do so, hoping to break through their defence. Roxas knew that he and Axel couldn't take much more so he resorted to his ultimate defence once again and surrounded Axel and himself in a powerful dome of light which absorbed the rest of the attacks. In theory, Roxas thought this was a good plan but he then remembered about the huge amount of energy this barrier requires to maintain it so he held it for as long as he possibly could and used the energy he gathered to radiate a powerful pulse of light which eliminated the remaining lasers as well as the darkness that surrounded them. Roxas dropped to his knees in exhaustion which made Axel concerned. He was about to ask Roxas if he was okay but before the words could reach his lips, Xemnas appeared and slashed Axel across the face with his light-sabre, causing him to topple over in agony.

"Axel!" Roxas cried. But before he could aid his friend, Xemnas brought his other light-sabre near Roxas' face, threatening to do the same to him if he moved another inch. Xemnas raised his light-sabre, ready to smite Roxas. Roxas tried to raise his Keyblades to defend himself but he wasn't fast enough. Just then, the attack was stopped by a flash of black and red. It was Axel! He glared at Xemnas, exposing the huge gash along his face which ran deep through his left eye. Xemnas swung his other light-sabre so Axel pushed Roxas out of the way and took the blow for him in his side. Roxas couldn't bear to watch anymore and light dashed up to Xemnas. Roxas unleashed a furious barrage of the most rage-filled strikes he ever executed and finished the combo with an upper slash which sent Xemnas high into the air. Roxas jumped after him and continued his onslaught further until he finally finished by knocking Xemnas away. Once Roxas landed back on the ground he noticed that Xemnas' wounds were healing themselves; probably from the power of Kingdom Hearts. Axel crawled over and placed his hand on Roxas' Oblivion and nodded at him. The two pointed the Oblivion at Xemnas and together said,

"Unity Limit! Solar Flare!" and with that, a dense beam of light shot out of the Oblivion and through Xemnas' chest. After a few seconds it expanded and turned into a gigantic raging torrent of light and fire that slowly disintegrated Xemnas into nothing.

Upon his defeat, countless hearts filled the area and were immediately followed by an even larger number of heartless and Nobodys who came to collect the hearts for themselves as darkness slowly consumed the area. Among the chaos of everything, Roxas could only watch as his best friend, his only remaining friend, started to fade.

"Axel..." said Roxas, as the truth finally became clear to him. Axel's body completely faded away before they could exchange any 'heartfelt' words. Roxas dropped to his knees. His entire body felt heavy after realising that he lost both his friends and killed the rest of the organisation.

"_Is there anything left out there for me?"_ thought Roxas as the darkness began to consume his body. "_Maybe everything I ever worked for...was all for nothing."_ The darkness now reached his neck. _"At least...I kept my promise to Xion."_ Roxas was almost completely consumed. "_I just wish...I could see that girl again..."_ As he was about to close his eyes a small light appeared in the darkness...


	6. Nothing's Left

**Chapter 5: Nothing's Left**

Roxas felt as if he found new hope and reached out to the light. He felt strange but soothing warmth in his hand as the light slowly engulfed his body, forcing him to shut his eyes due to its intensity. When he opened his eyes again, Roxas found himself on his knees in a small strange cave he'd never been in before. He looked around and saw several crayon drawings of colourful characters who looked very familiar to him. Roxas remembered the warmth in his hand and looked up to find somebody holding it. He raised his head even more and there she was...the girl that gave him the potion. Roxas then realised he didn't even know her name! He opened his mouth to ask but she placed her finger on his lips once again. The silky soft feeling on his lips felt so addictive. There were too many thoughts racing through his head to process all at once but they were all brought to a standstill when she drew her finger back. She placed that same hand on her chest and stated,

"My name is Namine."

"_Namine..."_ Roxas thought to himself. He felt as if he could say that name over and over again. However, his train of thought was broken as Namine continued to speak.

"Roxas, I wanted to ask you something. Why did you go as far as taking on Organisation XIII to destroy Kingdom Hearts?" asked Namine as she stared into Roxas' eyes, waiting for his answer. Roxas stared back up at her and replied,

"It was all for a friend. It was all to keep my promise to Xion. That's what friends are for. Axel taught me that." Roxas' head fell at the last part. He wanted to be able to grant Axel his last wish too like he did for Xion. A long silence started between the two until Namine decided to drop to her knees and gently raised his chin to look Roxas straight in the eyes and gave him a faint smile. Roxas smiled back and the two gazed into each other's eyes. They both became lost in each other's blue surf until they realised what they were doing and looked away from each other in embarrassment. "So, why are you helping me Namine?" Roxas had been meaning to ask her from the moment he met her.

"I...can't tell you...even if I wanted to..." she finally admitted.

"Why?" asked a puzzled Roxas.

"That's what I'd like to know. From the moment I saw you...something was telling me that I just had to help you." Roxas didn't know how to respond to this and unintentionally trapped them both in another awkward silence.

"Namine...who are you?" Roxas asked. Although he knew her name, he still knew nothing about her.

"I'm a witch." She began, "With power over Sora's memories and those around him."

"A witch?" asked Roxas in confusion. She didn't even have the pointy hat which made him wonder why she would call herself that.

"That's what DiZ called me. But...I don't know why I have this power. I just do. I'm not even sure if there's a right way for me to use it."

"Hmm...I can't help you there." Roxas said before giving her a small smile which she couldn't help but smile back at. Silence loomed over the two again.

"You know..." Roxas began in order to break the awkward silence, "It's funny."

"What is?" asked Namine.

"I didn't know how it would work but...I thought that...if I destroyed Kingdom Hearts...Xion would somehow come back. And the three of us could have Ice-cream together again. Xemnas always went on about how great it was...but now Axel's gone too." Tears began to roll down his cheeks.

"Roxas," said Namine, gaining his attention, "Nobody is ever truly gone forever. We all just fade back into darkness."

"So there's still a chance!" exclaimed Roxas as he leaned in closer and grabbed both of Namine's shoulders. She was taken aback by the sudden contact and it became evident from the redness appearing on her cheeks as she weakly replied,

"Yes..."

"Then that means I can save Axel too!" screamed Roxas in delight. Things were finally starting to turn around for him.

"Roxas wait! Think about this. Xion was made from the strongest memories of Sora, Your true self! And -"

"And if I manage to kill this Sora then I could bring back Xion!" He jumped to his feet thinking he had found the answer he had been searching for, but Namine stood up and exclaimed,

"Roxas please, listen to me!" His excitement died down as he returned his focus back to Namine. "If you kill Sora you'll never become whole again. You'll never have a heart to feel with!"

Roxas reached out and placed her left hand between both of his. "After all I've been through. I learnt that you don't need a heart to feel. As long as you care about someone enough, you'd do anything for them." Namine was left speechless by his words as they echoed in her head. Roxas slowly let go of her hand and walked towards the exit of the cave. He stopped half way when he recognised the outside as Twilight Town and said,

"Hey, do you know that old clock tower by the station here?"

"Yes" answered Namine. Wondering where he was going with this.

"Well..."Roxas began. Gathering all the courage he could. "I was wondering if you'd...wanna have ice-cream with me there once in a while." Namine's face lit up as she almost screamed,

"Yes!" In pure delight which made Roxas show a similar reaction to her answer in his face.

"Then let's meet up there at sunset." And with that he finally left the cave. Upon leaving the cave, Roxas realised what his exact location was in Twilight Town. He was at Sunset Sill. He looked to his left and saw a path. Roxas followed the path until he reached the main road and continued down. The now last surviving member of Organisation XIII marched forward believing that he could still bring back his best friends as Namine implied but as the self-assured Nobody strode down the hill something finally dawned on him.

"_Where the heck do I start!" _He helplessly looked in all directions, hoping that by some stroke of luck, he would find a clue on what to do. Sadly, there was no such clue. Roxas looked up at the sun to see what time it was and noticed that it was almost Sunset. About an hour until he'd see Namine again. Roxas decided to postpone his quest to bring back his friends until afterwards.

And so he jumped into the air and flew towards the train station to wait for Namine there. As he flew over the abandoned mansion, Roxas noticed something that completely took him by surprise. There, coming from the gate of the abandoned mansion was someone who appeared to be a member of the organisation!

"_I thought I was the last one", _thought Roxas in confusion. Then it hit him. The one wearing the organisation cloak below must be the imposter Xion was ordered to destroy. Roxas immediately began his decent to confront the imposter which took him by surprise.

"Who are you and what did you do to Xion?" exclaimed Roxas. The imposter removed his hood, revealing his face and long silver hair with the exception of his eyes which were covered with a black blindfold.

"What are you talking about Sora? It's me: Riku" Riku responded as a small smirk appeared on his face. Roxas ignored what Riku had just said.

"I just asked you a question! What –"

"I'm sorry but I've had enough of talking to a total sap like you." Roxas decided that only his actions could speak load enough at this point and sprinted in Riku's direction. Riku summoned his Soul Eater and slammed it onto the ground in front of his feet which sent a wave of partially electrical darkness racing towards his enraged opponent. Roxas summoned his Oblivion as he ran towards Riku and performed exactly the same move with his light to negate the oncoming darkness which resulted in an explosion. Before the smoke could dissipate, Riku used it as cover to close in on Roxas for his next attack. He plunged his Soul Eater forward, aiming for Roxas' chest but Roxas was already out of the way because he too used the smoke as cover to reposition himself. He darted to Riku's side and hailed several aggressive strikes with his Oblivion upon Riku as he countered with his own, equally strong combo.

"How can you see anything when your eyes are covered!" Roxas yelled as the two were locked in fierce combat.

"I'm not using MY eyes" said Riku in response which confused Roxas. Riku used the distraction to lunge at Roxas once more but he summoned his Oathkeeper in just the nick of time to block the attack. The Keyblade wielder then forced Riku's Soul Eater down to his left with both Keyblades and used the opening to viciously knee Riku in the chin, sending him a few metres away from Roxas and disarming him of his weapon. Riku, disoriented from the powerful blow, was barely able to sit up.

"Come on Sora! I thought you were better than that!" Riku was clearly still trying to annoy Roxas.

"Shut up!" he said in response before raising his Oblivion to strike down the annoyance before him. Just as his Keyblade was about to make contact, a strange looking sword blocked its path and shoved Roxas back. Roxas jumped back even further to a safer distance to have a good look at the intruders. The one who blocked Roxas' attack was a man with shoulder length brown hair who wore several belts around his waist and left arm and had a long scar on his face between the eyes. In his hands was what appeared to be a magnum but instead of the barrel there was a long stylish sword with a lion symbol dangling off the handle. It seemed awkward to hold and fight with. Maybe his fighting style was unique like his sword. The other one was a man with spiky blond hair and a shoulder pad and sleeve only on his left arm. Concealing an injury perhaps? Like the other one he had an assortment of belts wrapped around his torso. Most of his clothes were black with the exception of his sleeveless sweater. His weapon was a gigantic buster sword as long and almost as wide as his body. Roxas immediately knew that the second one would fight very slowly and with few strikes because of the weight of his ridiculously large sword.

"Are you okay?" said the brown haired one to Riku.

"I'm fine Leon" answered Riku before dusting himself off and getting back to his feet.

"So this is the target?" said the blonde haired one in a quiet monotonous voice.

"Yes Cloud," said Riku. "He's the one." The three comrades got into their fighting poses, ready to combat Roxas.

"WAIT!" exclaimed Roxas. "Who are you people? What's going on!" Roxas had enough of all this mystery. He was tired of people hiding things from him and he wanted answers now.

"We're friends of Sora's" Riku stated bluntly as if Roxas should've known.

"And what does Sora want with me?" Roxas waited for their answer, hoping that some light would be shed on who his true self is and what he wants with him.

"Sora's been asleep for almost as long as you've existed" said Riku. "And now all that stands between now and his awakening is your life." Roxas couldn't help but chuckle at what he just heard.

"Looks like we're all in the same boat here..." The three warriors that stood in front of Roxas were confused by the statement but their train of thought was brought to a halt when he continued. "I'm not gonna let anything stand between me and my friends either! I've become a part of them. Just as they've become a part of me...My friends are my power and I'm theirs!" At that moment Roxas felt a strange sense of power as his body began to glow with a faint white light. He decided to act on his impulses and run straight towards the three before him. To make him movements less predictable, Roxas performed a light dash to almost instantly appear right in front of Riku. Roxas raised both Keyblades and swung them down at Riku. Riku could only leap back to safety and summon back his Soul Eater, ready for more. Cloud and Leon prepared themselves for Roxas to continue his assault on one of them so they could support the other but instead of that, Roxas tossed a Keyblade at both of them as a distraction and flew high into the sky. As he was flying, Roxas raised his hands and began to charge a huge ball of light energy similar to Xemnas' attack. Once it was complete, he hurled it down to the ground towards Cloud and Leon who had no choice but to retreat from their positions to avoid the enormous explosion that followed. Roxas began to charge more light energy into his hands but just as he did, Cloud suddenly appeared before him and swung his buster sword towards his mid-section. There wasn't enough time to summon his Keyblades and block the attack so Roxas used the energy he had already gathered to form a quick barrier in front of himself. Cloud ignored this and wacked the barrier with full force which sent Roxas crashing down into the forest nearby. Roxas quickly regained his composure and hid behind one of the colossal trees to think up a better strategy for fighting so many opponents. Meanwhile, Cloud bolted through the forest, cutting down every tree he came across with a single slice. Leon shadowed Cloud's movements to give him support and Riku flew into the air to help locate their collective opponent. Riku found Roxas and launched a strong Dark Firaga straight down towards him which split into several smaller, much faster Dark Firas. The speedy projectiles all spiralled down towards Roxas who, out of surprise from the sudden attack, was left no choice but to leap through the spiral of Dark Firas to evade the attack. Roxas and Riku were locked in combat once again as they hovered in the air, skilfully blocking and counter attacking each and every one of the other's blows. Just as Roxas was about to gain the upper hand, Leon appeared behind him and slashed him across his back. Roxas vision turned black at that moment as the pain sunk in. He quickly shoved Riku away and retreated back towards the mansion and hovered above it to give himself time to recover. Leon was having none of that and fired countless balls of fire in seemingly random directions which all circled around and redirected themselves to attack Roxas from all sides. The pain from the wound he received slowed his reaction time and he couldn't activate his ultimate defence in time so he was forced to block each individual attack with his Keyblades. The number of attacks soon overwhelmed Roxas and pummelled his entire body with small fiery explosions. Roxas fell from the resulting cloud of smoke and plopped onto the mansion rooftop. With all the strength that he could muster, Roxas brought himself back onto his feet. The recent series of attacks made his hair lose its shape and fall flat. His cloak was consumed by the intense flames exposing his skin that was burnt black in some places. All that was left of his uniform were his trousers which had holes burnt through them, his shoes which were slightly melted from the heat of the explosions and his gloves which had similar damages to his shoes. Roxas was gasping for air but breathing became increasingly difficult because it stretched out the burns on his ribcage, causing immense pain. However, regardless of all the damage done to his body, Roxas still continued to clench his Keyblades even though his arms could only dangle from his shoulders and the desire to go on and keep his promises still lingered in his mind.

Riku, Leon and Cloud all gathered in front of the mansion.

"Where is he?" asked Cloud to the other two.

"Up of the roof" answered Leon before pointing to the exact location. Cloud whirled his buster sword around in one hand before stabbing it into the ground. He then slowly placed his hands onto the hilt of the sword and closed his eyes.

"Sora," Cloud began, "You helped me find my light. Now, I will repay my dept." Just as he said that, large meteors started raining from the sky, all heading towards Roxas' position. Roxas noticed this but his injuries made it too difficult to move. He dropped his Keyblades and slowly raised his shaking hands to form the strongest barrier he could which took shape just as the meteors started hammering into it. It wasn't long until Roxas' arms gave out and the barrier broke. Cloud's meteors smashed into Roxas, making him crash through floor after floor until he reached the basement of the mansion. He lay there face down. Battered...bruised...motionless. Moments later, a pile of rubble in front of the helpless Nobody exploded, revealing the victors of the fight inching towards the unmoving remains of the key to their dear friend's awakening. To their surprise, Roxas' hand sprung to life and pushed against the ground, slowly lifting his shivering body. Roxas wearily looked at his hand and noticed that his body was still glowing with light. His friends were still with him. Their fate was still in his hands. The light reminded him of his goal to bring back Xion and Axel. He wasn't about to die before achieving this one goal! Roxas, out of sheer will power alone, hauled his aching body into an upright position and stared menacingly at the three before him. To boost his moral and intimidate his opponents, Roxas spat out some excess blood that had built up in his mouth. Unfortunately, this only irritated Riku.

"WHY DON'T YOU QUIT!" yelled Riku before he launched a Dark Firagun at Roxas. One so powerful it would surely kill anyone at this range. Roxas could only close his eyes and wait for the impact...but it never came. He heard the impact but all he felt was a strangely familiar warmth. He opened his eyes and saw the source of the warmth. It was Namine. Dark flames ate away at the flesh on her back as she embraced Roxas with all her might.

"Why..." was all Roxas could say. Namine looked into his eyes and said,

"I did this because we're the same Roxas. Even though we both don't have hearts of our own, we still have someone we care about, who we'd do anything for." Roxas was shocked by her words. Was Namine confessing to him? He felt a torrent of emotions rush through his head. From happiness about Namine's feelings for him to sheer distraught over what was starting to happen to her. She was fading. "Roxas" said Namine in a weary voice, "...we will meet again...and then we can talk about everything." Tears started to well up in her eyes at this point. "I may not know it's you...and you may not know it's me. But we will meet again soon...I promise..." Namine held Roxas tighter at the last part before her entire body finally disintegrated into nothing. Roxas desperately tried to grab hold of the pieces as he helplessly called out her name but it was no use. She was gone.

Cloud and Leon looked at each other, wondering if what they were doing was right while Riku was still in shock from what he'd done. Roxas felt like crying after losing Namine. He cared for his friends but he somehow felt that Namine was much more special than that. Seeing yet another person he cared for disappear right in front of his eyes drove him beyond his limit. He started to scream at the top of his lungs as white light completely engulfed his entire body and exploded into a single pulse of raw destructive power filled with all the pain and suffering Roxas had kept bottled up inside of him for so long. There was nobody left for him to care for and nobody left to care for him. All that remained in his life was...nothing.

The blinding display of lights finally died down and left Roxas feeling a strange, tingling sensation all over his body. He slowly raised his hand and found the cause. He was starting to fade...


	7. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

The moment Roxas realised what was happening to his body; he felt a strange pull towards a broken electronic door to his right. He tried taking a step in its direction but the sudden pain from his injuries caused him to topple over. He already knew that his time was up but something beyond that door was calling out to him and in response, every fibre of his being was telling him to find it. So he supported himself on his elbows and dragged his fading body towards the source of this 'pull'. As he trudged along he saw the after math of the explosion he had just caused. Almost the entire mansion was brought to the ground but since he was in the basement, most of the destruction was above. His three opponents were all sprawled on the ground near him. Whether they were dead or unconscious no longer mattered to him.

Moving his body became increasingly difficult. Some of his burnt flesh slowly peeled off as it scraped across the rubble on the ground. It felt like several small blades were raking down his abdomen. But he still carried on. His instinct was screaming that beyond that door was where the answer to all his problems would be.

Roxas finally entered through the door and found a huge circular crystal white room with what appeared to be a giant white, egg-shaped containment pod. His approach seemed to activate it because it slowly started to bloom into a flowery shape and within this beautiful display was someone who Roxas needed no introduction to; someone who everyone seemed to know about except Roxas. In the middle of the containment pod was a suspended sleeping boy. A boy Roxas already knew to be his other half...Sora.

Thoughts of wanting to kill Sora completely over took Roxas' mind. Sora was the reason why Xion forced him to kill her, Sora was the reason why Axel and the rest of the Organisation were all dead. Sora was the reason why Namine was killed by his friends and Sora was the reason why Roxas was here feeling all the heart-ache he did! Everything was all because of Sora! And now Roxas finally had the chance to take revenge for everything that happened to him! But his arms gave out the moment he tried to move and his body lay flat on the floor. The numbness of fading had almost paralyzed his body but Roxas wasn't having any of that. He desperately tried to approach Sora by pulling himself with his chin but it was no use. His broken body was just too heavy. Tears began to stream down Roxas' cheeks as he thought of how he had let down his friends and Namine. Throughout his entire adventure, he achieved nothing and only lost more and more people that were dear to him. As his body became more and more transparent, Roxas decided to speak to Sora for the first time before he was completely gone.

"Sora," Roxas began. "You're lucky. You seem like you can have...whatever you want. Even after I lost everything...and even... after I fought so hard to get it all back...you still get to have me. It's not fair...but...your friends don't seem to care." And with that Roxas finally let out his last breath. His body finally disappeared, leaving behind a shell of small faint blue crystals that slowly hovered towards Sora and morphed inside him. At that moment Sora's eyes slowly opened with tears already dripping from them. He felt such a strong grief which he had never experienced before but he couldn't help but wonder what was making him feel such sorrow as he helplessly cried like a small child who had lost its mother.

After what seemed to be an eternity of weeping and wailing Sora dried his tears and raised his head to find a man dress in red and black whose head was mummified in red bandages with the exception of his mouth and left eye. What he said to him only confused him further.

"Roxas...I doubt you can hear me but...I am sorry."


End file.
